


More than one best friend

by prettynpink1544



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 02, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettynpink1544/pseuds/prettynpink1544
Summary: After Gerald  tortured Stiles in front of Boyd and Erica he ends up showing up at the warehouse smelling of pain. Derek and the pack decided Stiles cant be a part of pack anymore. Stiles realises he has more than one best friend.





	More than one best friend

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters belong to teen wolf and Jeff Davis! i just borrow them and give them a better story!! I think

       When Stiles walked into his house, the last thing he expected to see was Scott and the pack taking up various spots in his living room. Although, they all hung out at school, it seemed like once the bell rang the pack went one way and He was left on his own. Nothing had been the same since the night Jackson finally turned into a blue eyed werewolf. He could feel the panic attack coming as he knew they couldnt be here to deliever good news. "What is wrong, is it another werewolf?" Do i need to tell my dad?" He knew he was rambling but he was kind of freaking out. "Did you guys find out anything becasue i mean we just dealt with Jackson and i really need a break." he didnt get to finish his mumbling thoughts before he was being interuppted.

  
          "Stiles, we've decided, after the other night that you cant...that you cant be.." Scott trailed off and looked at Derek like he was unsure of himself or how to finish. "You cant be in our pack Stiles, you are a liability. You are human and cant even defend yourself against humans. We could all smell how much pain you were in the other night. If you cant defend yourself agaisnt humans how will you be with other supernaturals. Besides,you were never really part of my pack. We just tolerated you because of Scott and now that he agrees with me, its time that you stop pretending you are one of us." Derek finished without an ounce of regret or sadness on his face. Stiles had always known he was useless but to hear it aloud made him feel terrible. He could feel the tears coming and the betrayal he felt knowing Scott agreed with him was the worst. Scott was suppose to be his best friend,his brother.

  
          "What about Allison or Lydia, they are also human, or is it just me." He knew he was just makeing things worse when Scott growled at him for mentioning Allisons name. They could probably smell all his emotions anyways, so its not like it mattered. "Allison is my girlfriend and mate" Scott yelled while trying to control his wolf. "Oh so she is your girlfriend, lets not forget she is also a hunter that kills werewolves."

  
        "She is also badass!" Isaac piped im from the couch. He was just on his phone like he didnt care one way or the other,which was fine because they werent exactly friends anyway.

  
          "It doesnt matter she stays, and we need Lydia to get Jackson back in our pack. All you do is look stuff up and any of us can do that." Derek finished all that without blinking or moving an eyebrow. Stiles looked to Scott to see what he thought and all Scott would do is look down, he couldnt even look him in the face. He looked around the room at all his other so called friends. Isaac was still on his phone,Allison was clinging to Scott, but she at least looked a little sad. It was Erica and Boyd that looked the most heartbroken. He knew they wouldnt speak against the alpha. It was then he knew the friend he thought would always have his back was the least sad about all of it.

    Lydia,which surprised him the most, looked ready to object to everything that had been said.  
"Okay, fine i get it, we can only be friends at school i can.." he didnt get to finish before he was interrupted again.  
"No Stiles, you cant be around any of us at all, we cant smell like you or you smell like us. We need to worry about our pack and not outsiders." Stiles fliniched when he called him an outsider.  
"You cant stop me from being his friend" Erica was screaming at Derek as Boyd tried to hold her back. He watched as Derek flashed his red eyes and she had no choice but to submit to him.  
" I am the alpha and what i say goes and as of now no one is allowed to be around him."Stiles looked around and realised that besides Erica, no body seemed to care not even his "best friend".

  
      "Fine, but i want some things too. If I cant be around you guys then the same applies to you. You cant come to me for anything,dont talk to me,dont call or text, stay out of my house and my window. It works both wayys" Stiles felt like his heart was breaking and he knew if he didnt get them out they would be able to see it along with smelling it. So he opened the door and pointed, and waited for them to all get out. As they headed for the door Lydia stood and said she wasnt going.

  
           " Sorry Derek, but you are not my alpha, and i am not in you pack. I only came for Jackson and it seems to me that he isnt in your pack either,if his lack of presence is anything to go by." Lydia took her coat off before she finished, " So you guys have a good night and know that i think that you all deserve eachother. I also hope by the time you realise you fucked up that it will be too late. And as for you Scott, i hope staying in Allisons pants was worth loseing your brother." She plopped down on the couch and returned to her cellphone.

  
            While everyone shuffled out, Stiles contuined to stare with his mouth wide open at her. She just looked at him and smiled before she finally rolled her eyes and od course took control of the situtaion.  
  "Close your mouth, shut the door and lets watch the Notebook."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first story. so please be kind! however i would like feedback and critisim if needed. so please drop some comments at the bottom and let me know what you really think of the story!! I do not have a beta. so bare with me and mistakes are my own. Also let me know if i should add more!!


End file.
